Black Blood Alchemist
by Drayomi
Summary: A New Alchemist appears and Edward must face him to avoid anyone else from getting hurt, but can he protect himself?


**Black Blood Alchemist**

Edward's soaked cloak dragged on the ground a he rushed through the alleyway. His body felt cold as the rain poured and the wind blew at him. He heard the stomping of feet and speeding of cars as he neared the main road of the city.

"Damn Police! They will never stand a chance!" Edward Complained.

After a sharp turn, Edward stopped and turned to face the wall. The sound of his hands clapping echoed through the alleyway; and another loud clap echoed as he pushed his palms against the wall. Instantaneously, blue coloured, electricity flowed up and through the wall; his mind flowing with formulas and will as he creates the image he sees fit, but which also can be made from the materials in which he is using in his Alchemy. Shelves made of brick suddenly jutted out of the wall creating a stationary ladder. Swiftly he thrust himself up the ladder onto the building's rooftop.

Effortlessly, Edward lunged from building to building, shortening the distance between him and his destination. He angrily glanced at the Police vehicles. In a swift movement he clapped and slammed his right arm into the rooftop, allowing him to perform Alchemy. The blue lightning flew to the far right corner of the rooftop causing it to glow. There was suddenly an explosion and a huge part of the building began to crumble onto the road below, causing a block in the road. Edward jumped onto the closest as he realised that he was running on the crumbling building. Edward's face slammed into the rooftop with a 'SMACK' as he tripped on his cloak. Without complaining, he got up and continued on his route.

"Good...Those Police won't be getting 'there' anytime soon!" He boasted.

The metal doors twisted from Edward's Alchemy forming two tall metal blocks, creating an opening into the building. Edward sprinted in ignoring his lack of knowledge towards the layout of the building. Luckily, he appeared in a large room entirely made of cement. Standing with his back to Edward, was a tall man wearing a long orange cloak. Edward instantly clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. Cement vines sprouted from the ground and flew towards the man. The man was lifted up as the vines wrapped around him.

"We will do this the 'Easy' way or the 'Hard' way...So which one do you prefer, **Murderous Alchemist**?"

Without a word, the cloaked man touched his hands together and pressed them against the vines. Red electricity flowed all around the vines and they suddenly shattered into pieces, releasing him. He swiftly turned around and faced Edward. Once again, he touched his hands together. This time though, he suddenly slammed them together, causing a sound wave to blast at Edward, forcing him down on his knees.

"What? Sound Alchemy?" Edward exclaimed.

"Who are you, Alchemist?" He yelled.

The man walked a few steps forward and stared Edward down. He suddenly spoke.

"My name is: Yomi, Yomitossai. I am also known as the: '**Black Blood Alchemist**'."

Edward swiftly stood up and began to yell.

"You? You're the one who meddles in the Alchemy of the Human Body?"

Clapping his hands together and rubbing his right hand across his left, Edward transformed his Auto Mail into a blade. His feet began to move and he suddenly lunged at the foe, intent on bodily harm.

The clash of metal echoed through the room as Edward impacted. Edward looked down and noticed the sword blocking his man-made blade. He fell on his back as he was pushed back by Yomi's sword. Before Edward good stand up, Yomi lunged at him. Just before he reached him, he jumped into the air. His body flew back down at Edward; in his hand, his sword held in a fighting pose. Edward in self-defence, held his Auto Mail blade up towards the falling enemy, blocking his sword. Yomi suddenly flew, in mid-air, across the room to his original spot in the room. He gracefully landed on his feet.

'_He moves like a damn Samurai!' _Edward thought, as he stood up.

He glared across the room at Yomi. He prepared his to fight, but froze as he saw Yomi sliced his own arm with the sword. Confused, he watched the blood drip from his wound. Before Edward could grasp what had just happened, Yomi pressed his hand to the wound. Suddenly red lightning entered his wound. His bleeding began to reverse. His blood suddenly burst from his wound in vast quantities. Instead of splattering into a puddle on the floor, it formed into two body shapes. The right arm of both figures shaped into blades.

"What is this?" Edward hollered, frustrated.

"They are my Blood Warriors." Yomi muttered.

His cloak crackled as he thrust his right arm to the right, ordering an attack from his warriors; in that instant, the blood warriors lunged at Edward. Swiftly Edward blocked everyone one of their blows. When he found an opening, he instantly slashed one in half. The body deformed back into a puddle of blood. Edward turned and slashed the other one, turning it into a puddle of blood.

"It's OVER for YOU!" Edward yelled

Without a pause, Edward preformed Alchemy on the Cement floor and walls causing spear-like cement ropes to shoot at Yomi from all around the room. Soundlessly Yomi jumped, and dodged the spears by running on them and switching from spear to spear. He suddenly vanished before Edward's eyes.

"Where did he-" began Edward.

He suddenly felt pain shoot through his body and his clothes get heavy and wet. His skin became cold from the metal pressed against him. He realised that Yomi was standing next to him, with his sword across Edward's chest. His sword finished slashing across Edward's chest, causing blood to gush from his body.

"No, Edward. It's over for you."

Tears streamed from Edwards eyes as he fell on his knees. Images of Alphonse filled his head as his body slowly bled to death.


End file.
